Harry Potter and the Guardian of the Dragomir Princess
by Isabella of the Night
Summary: OotP/LS AU. "You have your mother's eyes." They've all told Harry this, nothing else. But when Harry is helped by a stranger to carry Dudley home, he didn't expect her to be strong or to be told he was needed in America to help his vampire cousin in politics. He also didn't expect to be hauled off to America at the same time. Because Harry inherited more than just his mother's eyes


**A/N**- Welcome! I've recently discovered this section and immediately my mind came up with this when I should be updating my current fanfics. That being said, this is my new summer fanfic, and that means I hope to update this often from here until August.

**Setting:** This story starts at the very end of _Spirit Bound_ and the very end of _The Goblet of Fire_. This story will or will not dramatically change the storyline of the rest of the series for both sides since there is a chance to bring canon back in the middle of this story.

**Disclaimer for the Rest of the Story:** I do not own either series nor will I ever. I am positive neither Richelle Mead or JK Rowling has me in their will to have the rights of the series. I don't own the sections I use from their series being said, I also do not own the minor bit of plot taken from Melissa De La Cruz's _Blue Blood_ series and from the tv show Vampire Diaries. I will mention what this is once I use it. Thank you.

**Warning: **The middle part of this chapter is two-thirds of the last two pages of _Spirit Bound _with a few words changed here and there. After the asterisk, it is all my writing. Spoilers for the last books of VA and HP.

* * *

_Harry Potter and the Guardian of the Dragomir Princess_

Summary- AU. What if instead of revealing to Rose that Lissa had a sister, Tatiana revealed she had another branch of family in England? What if Rose had gone to England by herself to search for the lost Dragomir? What if Harry had truly left the house after the expulsion letter with Rose? His summer just got interesting, especially since Rose thinks he has the "Dragomir eyes" and hauls him off to America. Er, was this kidnapping? Frankly, he didn't give a damn. Anything was better than being with the Dursleys.

* * *

.

1. She is not the last Dragomir

_Lady Sabina Vasya Nikita Dragomir was the envy of the Court. At the age of sixteen, Lady Sabina had grown into an exquisite beauty with the Dragomir emerald eyes and the cascade of vivid red hair. Not only that, her sharp tongue gained her many rivals and admirers. Even then, her brother Frederick knew the Court was a dangerous place for Sabina to be in but she refused to listen to him and rebelled furiously against him for coddling her. She loved Frederick but not enough to let him be her parent figure. Their parents swore marriage would change Sabina and arranged one for her to take place after university graduation. Outraged, Sabina began to drag her feeder around everywhere to spite them and shocked the Court. For although feeders were a part of everyday life, they did not mingle with Moroi. If a line divided Moroi from Humans, a river between Moroi and Dhamphirs, an ocean divided the feeders from all three._

_And so, when Lady Sabina Dragomir died unexpectedly at the age of eighteen and her feeder died from a drug overdose a month before, the funeral was rushed, the gossipers' tongues wagged at the implied scandal and the beautiful Sabina was immortalized in a tragic death. Frederick was informed of his sister's death two weeks later when his master thesis was done and over with. _

_Years later, when Prince Frederick's wife became pregnant, he vowed to name the baby after his sister should it be a girl. It turned out to be a baby boy who grew up and made his own family. The girl Frederick wanted was born shortly after the first (which had been a boy) and she reminded him instantly of his deceased sister, that he suggested two names for his son and daughter-in-law to consider. They loved his suggestions that they chose them for their baby girl._

_Vasilisa Sabina Rhea Dragomir._

0o0o0

(**Taken from Spirited Bound)**

Through the bond, I felt Lissa's alarm. As Abe and I rose to leave, I looked out in the audience, which was starting to disband and buzzing with talk over what would happen now. Her light green eyes were wide, her face unusually pale. Beside her, Adrian too looked distressed, but as he stared at me, I could see love and determination radiating. And in the back, behind both of them. . .

Dimitri.

I hadn't even known he was here. His eyes were on me too, dark and endless. Only I couldn't read what he was feeling. His face betrayed nothing, but there was something in his eyes . . . something intense and intimidating. The image of him ready to take down that group of guardians flashed through my mind, and something told me that if I asked, he would do it again. He would fight his way to me through this courtroom and do everything in his power to rescue me from it.

A brushing of my hand distracted me from him. Abe and I had started to exit, but the aisle ahead of us was packed with people, bringing us to a halt. The touch against my hand was a small piece of paper shoved between my fingers. Glancing over, I saw Ambrose was sitting near the aisle, staring straight ahead. I wanted to ask what was going on, but some instinct kept me silent. Seeing as the line still wasn't moving, I hastily opened the paper, keeping it out of Abe's sight.

The paper was tiny, its elegant cursive almost impossible to read.

_Rose,_

_If you're reading this, then something terrible has happened. You probably hate me, and I don't blame you. I can only ask that you trust that what I did with the age decree was better for your people than what others had planned. There are some Moroi who want to force all dhampirs into service, whether they want it or not, by using compulsion. The age decree has slowed that faction down._

_However, I write to you with a secret you must put right, and it is a secret you must share with as few as possible. Vasilisa needs her spot on the Council, and it can be done. She is not the last Dragomir. Another branch of the Dragomir family lives on, the Lady Sabina Dragomir, the sister of Frederick. I know nothing else, but if you can find her, you will give Vasilisa the power she deserves. No matter your faults and dangerous temperament, you are the only one I feel can take on this task. Waste no time in fulfilling it._

_-Tatiana Ivashkov_

I stared at the piece of paper, its writing swirling before me, but its message burning into my mind.

_She is not the last Dragomir. Another branch of the Dragomir family lives on._

If that was true, if Lissa truly had a great aunt. . . it would change everything. She would get a vote on the Council. She would no longer be alone. If it was true. If this was from Tatiana. Anyone could sign her name to a piece of paper. It didn't make it real. Still, I shivered, troubled at the thought of getting a letter from a dead woman. If I allowed myself to see the ghosts around us, would Tatiana be there, restless and vengeful? I couldn't bring myself to let down my walls and look. Not yet. There had to be other answers. Ambrose had given me the note. I needed to ask him . . . except we were moving down the aisle again. A guardian nudged me along.

"What's that?" asked Abe, always alert and suspicious.

I hastily folded the note back up. "Nothing."

The look he gave me told me he didn't believe that at all. I wondered if I should tell him. It is a secret you must share with as few as possible. If he was one of the few, this wasn't the place. I tried to distract him from it and shake the dumbstruck look that must have been on my face. This note was a big problem-but not quite as big as the one immediately facing me.

"You told me I wouldn't go to trial," I said to Abe. My earlier annoyance returned. "I took a big chance with you!"

"It wasn't a big chance. Tarus couldn't have got you out of this either."

Abe's easy attitude about all this infuriated me further.

"Are you saying you knew this hearing was a lost cause from the beginning?" It was what Mikhail had said too. How nice to have such faith from everyone.

"This hearing wasn't important," Abe said evasively. "What happens next is."

"And what is that exactly?"

He gave me that dark, sly gaze again. "Nothing you need to worry about yet."

One of the guardians put his hand on my arm, telling me I needed to move. I resisted his pull and leaned toward Abe.

"The hell I don't! This is my life we're talking about," I exclaimed. I knew what would come next. Imprisonment until the trial. And then more imprisonment if I was convicted. "This is serious! I don't want to go to trial! I don't want to spend the rest of my life in a place like Tarasov."

The guard tugged harder, pushing us forward, and Abe fixed me with a piercing gaze that made my blood run cold.

"You will not go to trial. You will not go to prison," he hissed, out of the guards' hearing. "I won't allow it. Do you understand?"

I shook my head, confused over so much and not knowing what to do about any of it. "Even you have your limits, old man."

His smile returned. "You'd be surprised. Besides, they don't even send royal traitors to prison, Rose. Everyone knows that."

I scoffed. "Are you insane? Of course they do. What else do you think they do with traitors? Set them free and tell them not to do it again?"

"No," said Abe, just before he turned away. "They execute traitors." (*end of Spirit Bound)

I froze in absolute shock, making the guard almost wrench my arm out of its socket. Abe didn't look back at me and for that, I was grateful. No need for the old man to see just how much his words had impacted me. Another guardian steps to the other side of me and pushes me forward, helping the guard lead me to my new home.

Through the bond, I felt Lissa's pain, helplessness, and worry over me. My eyes scanned the crowd quickly and the guard tightened their grip on me, fearing I'll pull a badass escapist move like in those action movies. But this wasn't a movie or else I would've escaped by now.

All those emotions I have felt from Lissa were right there in her emerald eyes that were watering up as soon as we made eye contact. I smiled at her, trying to send reassurance through our bond and my eyes but I failed. She turns to hug Adrian, to not see the guards escorting me out like the criminal people were thinking I was. I tightened my hands in anger against Tatiana's mysterious murderer. It was that killer's fault I was in this situation.

_No matter your faults and dangerous temperament, you are the only one I feel can take on this task._

Well, Tatiana certainly didn't planned for me to get framed for her murder. I wondered how she felt about that and just exactly how I was going to convince the entire Court I was innocent. Otherwise, how was I suppose to look for Lissa's extended family? What if the verdict ruled I was guilty?

_They execute traitors._

And my blood ran cold.

0o0o0

Emerald eyes stared back at Harry through the bathroom mirror. Today was the day Harry was returning to Private Drive and he dreaded it almost as much as he dreaded the nightmares he was having about Cedric's death.

Green eyes blinked and stared intensely at the reflection in the mirror. Harry was starting to get bags under his eyes due to the little sleep he was getting but (here he tilted his head to the side to see better) it seemed it wasn't noticeable yet.

His heart beat furiously, working faster and harder to make sure his body could function properly, and his eyelids began to droop.

After all, it was only two am in the morning and Harry hadn't slept at all yet. He was fighting it, until he felt on the verge of collapsing. That was the only way he could sleep dreamless.

His vision began to blur and he carefully stumbled from the bathroom to his bed. Once there, Harry closed his eyes and blacked out. It seemed like he slept a few seconds before Ron was shaking him awake so they could head down for breakfast.

* * *

A/N - Please review and tell me what you think. Do you love it? Hate it?

Things will pick up in the next chapter or so. Stay tuned! Lol


End file.
